(a) Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a backlighting assembly and a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the same, and more particularly, to a combination of a backlighting assembly and a liquid crystal display in which an adhesive member is disposed between point light sources provided on a flexible printed circuit board.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display assembly typically includes a liquid crystal display module including a liquid crystal panel on which a to be displayed image is electronically formed, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) provided at an end of the liquid crystal panel, and a backlighting assembly (or “backlight assembly” for short) disposed at a bottom surface of the liquid crystal panel and configured to supply backlighting light to the panel. The LCD assembly typically further includes a bottom chassis which supports the bottom surface of the crystal display module, and a top case fastened to the bottom chassis to secure the liquid crystal display module.
The liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly may be accommodated at a side portion of a main support structure (or “main support” for short) in which the FPCB having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) provided thereon is disposed. The main support structure may be formed of a frame mold material having a generally quadrangular shape. In addition to the supported FPCB with its LEDs, the side portion of a main support structure is configured to accommodate a light guide plate (LGP) and one or more optical sheets that are to be disposed in a predetermined relationship relative to the FPCB-mounted LEDs.
The FPCB having the LEDs may be fixed onto the side portion of the main support by using a fixing tape. Also, a double-sided light blocking tape may be provided between the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly for affixing together the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly.
An end of the FPCB opposite to where the LEDs are mounted may be rotated by 180 degrees (e.g., into a U-shaped configuration) and electrically connected to a backlight driving driver provided at a bottom surface of the backlight unit.
It is desirable to do all of the above in an economical and form factor minimizing way while assuring that the light guide plate (LGP) and the light blocking tape remain in a predetermined relationship relative to the FPCB-mounted LEDs even as the end of the FPCB is bent for connection to the backlight driving drive electronics.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.